


My love for you is ridiculous

by Raachi



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mal!centric
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raachi/pseuds/Raachi
Summary: In quanto figlia ed erede di Malefica, il suo nome era sempre stato pronunciato con timore e spavento; a volte – anzi, il più delle volte – suscitando altrettanto terrore nei poveri sventurati che si trovavano nelle vicinanze: d’altro canto, un’azione malvagia perdeva di incisività senza un vasto pubblico a testimone.





	My love for you is ridiculous

In quanto figlia ed erede di Malefica il suo nome era sempre stato pronunciato con timore e spavento, a volte – anzi, _il più delle volte_ – suscitando altrettanto terrore nei poveri sventurati che si trovavano nelle vicinanze: d’altro canto, un’azione malvagia perdeva di incisività senza un vasto pubblico a testimone. E mai avrebbe immaginato che esistessero labbra e lingua capaci di dargli una sfumatura diversa, dolce come le fragole che adorava, quasi musicale… In effetti, Ben l’aveva anche cantato. Due volte. La seconda, per giunta, senza essere sotto l’effetto di alcun filtro d’amore – Mal l’aveva prontamente zittito, memore della volta precedente.  
_Era tutto semplicemente ridicolo._  
Assurdo ritrovarsi nella testa pensieri di quel genere e sulla pelle nessuna traccia di ribrezzo, in viso alcuna smorfia di disgusto. Era certa ci fosse qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato che, al tempo stesso, sembrava assolutamente giusto.  
Tutto quello che le suscitava la vicinanza di Ben era un terribile… terribile… come l’aveva definito Evie? Imbarazzo! Un terribile imbarazzo: ennesima emozione sconosciuta e per questo ingestibile.  
Guardarlo negli occhi era mille volte peggio: il cuore perdeva un battito e si sentiva così leggera che dubitava esistesse quella forza di gravità studiata dall’amica e compagna di stanza proprio lo scorso pomeriggio. Un fastidioso calore si diffondeva sul viso, imporporando le guance solitamente pallide come il resto della carnagione, e Mal si trovava così a distogliere lo sguardo.  
Certo, le sfide erano il suo pane quotidiano – giusto perché non si permetteva il lusso di perderne una – e odiava se stessa per quelle reazioni incontrollate in sua presenza, ma… Ammirava Ben per questo, per le battute con cui spesso le teneva testa.  
Il fatto stesso che lui utilizzasse senza alcuno scrupolo quel colpo basso del nome per riottenere l’attenzione persa, era un aspetto malvagio che davvero non le spiaceva.


End file.
